


Ficlet Friday Ask: Life With Eggsy

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [56]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dates, Flirting, Life with Eggsy, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "If you could do Merlin/Eggsy or Eggsy/Percival from kingsman?"





	1. Merwin Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> For Luniesmovies on Tumblr

“Gary Bloody Unwin! Get down here right now!”   


Eggsy flinched just a bit when Merlin, of all people, shouted his name,  _his real name_ , from the lower level of the flat they shared. Oh boy…he was in so much trouble.

He was halfway out the second floor window in the loo when he heard Merlin’s footsteps pounding up the stairs.

“Eggsy!”  


Eggsy almost made it, but his belt got caught on the window ledge, stalling him just long enough for Merlin to barge in! The door rebounded off the wall and the taller man all but lunged across the floor to snag Eggsy by the ankle.

“Oh no! You’re not going anywhere you little shit…” Merlin growled.  


Eggsy groaned, letting his head fall against the outside wall as he cursed quietly at his belt. “Oh, come on, Merlin–”

“Don’t you  _‘Oh, come on, Merlin’_ me! I warned you…”  


“It’s just a few puppies…”  


“They have demolished the coffee table!”  


“I think you’re exaggerating just a bit, love…”  


“Eggsy!”  


“Merlin!”  


A small silence fell between them…before Eggsy began to giggle, Merlin’s anger, while still fresh and very real, couldn’t hold. 

“This is ridiculous, you know that right?” Eggsy chuckled as he squirmed a bit to try and push himself back through the window. “You shouting at my arse while I’m hanging out the window of the loo…”  


Merlin wanted to keep the scowl going, but his lips curled and a small giggle escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes and started to help Eggsy back into the flat.

“At least you have a cute ass…” Merlin punctuated the statement with a swift pinch to said ass as Eggsy slipped back inside.  


“Oi!” Eggsy protested jokingly. “That’ll cost you dinner, you know…”  


“I think it’s fair payment for releasing thirty-five puppies into the flat.” Merlin drawled as he gave Eggsy a quick kiss on the forehead where a small red bump was starting to form. “Speaking of…you get to clean up after them.”

“Aw, Merlin, come on…”  



	2. Percival Flirts

Percival was the strong silent type.

In fact, he was so silent, most people assumed he couldn’t speak at all. Which was fine, it wasn’t like he didn’t get his messages across any less effectively without words. Nor was he going to confirm or deny that he could or could not actually speak.

Especially not to the charmingly chatty young man he was courting. Harry Hart’s proposal to be more exact. He’d checked around, of course, to be certain that no one else was making advances on Eggsy before he started. 

It was simple, at first, a smile at the lad as he passed. A wave. Maybe a wink or two when the young man was looking sharp in a suit. Eggsy seemed to miss the first few times, almost doing double takes like he hadn’t been sure he’d seen them.

Once, he even heard Eggsy whispering to Roxy, “Did you see that?”

“What?”

“I could have sworn Percival just winked at me…”

Percival just smiled. The subtle little gestures slowly became grander, though, once Percival was assured he had the younger man’s attentions. 

His first gift? A tie. A colourful, but still classy, tie for Eggsy’s first solo mission. And when he came back successful? A tea with a little bit of something special…and strong. 

Eggsy warmed to his gestured too, returning smiles as they passed, even reaching out to brush his fingers over Percival’s neck once when he was leaning over behind him to grab something.

Cheeky.

Percival rather liked it.

Their little games, quiet games of attraction, were reaching a peak though. It was obvious to Harry Hart, which wasn’t saying much, but if someone on the outside noticed, well, then perhaps it was time to act.

So, Percival waited for Eggsy to come along the hall in the morning, as they always passed each other at the exact same time almost every single day. This time, however, he’d made certain it would be just him…and Eggsy.

He’d warned everyone off. And Harry and Merlin were helping. Roxy too! She had agreed to “forget” something and have to go back for it so Eggsy would make his usual walk alone.

Percival glanced at his watch once, the soft click of leather shoes on the floor assuring him Eggsy was, as ever, right on time. So, Percival straightened his shoulders and came around the corner right on cue.

Eggsy was still looking back, as if waiting for Roxy to catch up. So Percival used that to his advantage. He gently snagged Eggsy by the elbow, Eggsy looked up. A bit surprised for just a moment, then Percival leaned in close.

He stopped just shy of making contact with Eggsy’s lips, as if waiting for a nod that this was okay. 

Eggsy did him one better and closed the short distance to steal the first, soft, kiss. Percival’s eyelids fluttered gently, Eggsy’s were shut entirely…even after their lips parted. 

Percival gently licked his lips, humming softly, “Even better than I imagined.”

Eggsy’s eyes popped open, the surprise there at the rich, deep voice that came from Percival’s lips was worth breaking his silence. “You can…”

“How about we talk more over dinner?” Percival murmured, leaning in close so his voice could rumble next to Eggsy’s ear. The young man nodded just as Roxy came around the corner and Percival resumed his walk down the hall like nothing had happened Smiling far too pleasantly as he left Eggsy gaping quietly in the hall.


End file.
